The Kiss of a Vampire
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Uchiha Itachi left the underworld years ago as of now Itachi works for the Akatsuki on earth. The Akatsuki is an organization of vampire hunters who kill rogue vampires that happen to make their way on eath to cause havoic amongest the living. Itachi in fact hates that he is a vampire. But what happens when Itachi is forced back to the underworld to face his family he abandoned.


_**Author's Notes**_

_**To let you know this is in fact a Itachi F.F YAY! He's going to be paired with my OC Sumrie hope you enjoy hehehe Also this is my forth F.F so yay me I will try to Update them some each day so be patient with me please I have other things I need to do so Yea some slight**_

_**Main paring: ItachixOC**_

_** Slight Parings: Itasasu, Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaTema, Chino, Nejiten, Lee Gaara, Shino Kiba, Kankuro x OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters portrayed here. **_

_**Warning- Itachi-ness, language, and this is not beta-d :P**_

* * *

_Actual Summary_

_Uchiha Itachi left the underworld years ago as of now Itachi works for the Akatsuki on earth. The Akatsuki is an organization of vampire hunters who kill rogue vampires that happen to make their way on earth to cause havoc amongst the humans. Itachi in fact hates that he is a vampire. But what happens when Itachi is forced back to the underworld to face his family and his fellow vampires._

* * *

_**Facts about the underworld in my story: There are two ruling family's The Uchihas' and the Uzumaki's. The rule Konoha (A village in the underworld) The Uchiha rule because of there powerful Sharingan. And the Uzumaki rule because of there sealing and healing abilities. Also their son (Naruto) is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is a Bijuu the Bijuu are worshiped as gods because of there magnificent powers. Also the Hyuga family is a high ranking family just not as powerful as the other two :)**_

* * *

Itachi and His partner Kisame were walking towards a small village they had gotten reports of people found dead completely drained of blood. They already knew the troubles they were about to come across and they were ready for it. It was a wet and slimy night the rain made it hard to track them by scent and the muddy ground rendered useless while looking for tracks.

"Hey Itachi-San." Kisame said while they were walking around basically blind since they no evidence that pointed towards the directions of the killer.

"Hn?" Itachi looked at his partner.

"Maybe we should stop a bar to see if we can get any evidence." Itachi nodded in agreement as they started for the only bar in the little village.

When they entered the bar they got some stares and some whispers which was expected of a town where many don't venture to. (Like come on if you saw a weird blue man with a giant sword and a pale man with dark chocolate hair and dark eyes that turned red when he was angered. They also were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it wouldn't you stare to?)

The walked to the bar and sat down. Kisame ordered a drink.

"You haven't seen anything suspicious lately have you?" Kisame asked the bartender when he came back to give him his drink. At first the man seemed reluctant to ask but he told him.

"No but I have heard rumors about it. It's mostly been women going missing lately. People don't talk about it though they think if they do their love one's or themselves would be next." The man whispered then turned to go tend to another customer.

Itachi felt someone starring at him. He turned around to see a man in his late thirty's with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a coat that went to his legs it was completely closed he had on black cloves, some black sweats and black combat boots.

Itachi stared at him for a minute when he saw a tint of red in his eyes he knew they had just found the rogue vampire.

"I'm about to go get some fresh air." Kisame followed Itachi's gaze and nodded.

Itachi got off the bar stool and made his way towards the door. He noticed the man following him. Just what he wanted. Itachi left out the door just to see it was raining again. _Great I'm going to have to fight in the rain really. _Just then he felt the vampire putting him in a head lock.

"Hmph I usually only drink from women but since you looked better than any other I'll make a exception." Itachi fumed he hated to be called cute or to be compared to a women. He felt his fangs grow longer and his family's blood line limit the sharingan flared to life. Usually all vampires eyes were red when they were angry or hungry or even when they felt lust. But his family's eyes were different.

He elbowed the vampire in his gut which sent him flying back. The vampire quickly recovered. He stood up looking at Itachi.

"Ohhh the you're the run away prince Itachi. Hmph if I drink your royal blood I won't only be stronger but I'll have something to brag away." The blood thirsty man rushed at Itachi. The man thrusted his arm into Itachi's heart. But the figure that man thought was Itachi was nothing but black crows.

"Fool you deserve to die to challenge a Uchiha and be that week." Itachi glared at him coldly.

"Shut Up you bastard!" The man lunged at Itachi again only this time Itachi punched him in his gut and did a crouching kick to the legs of the man knocking him down.

Itachi stepped on the mans chest hard causing the mind to choke up dark blood. The rain started to fall harder on Itachi which made him want to end it quicker so he could get into some dry clothes. Itachi took out his sliver gun and fired into the person under him skull. The man screamed then combusted leaving nothing but ash. Itachi used his fingers to comb some of his dark hair,that was now out of his usual rap and wet, that was in his face.

"Hey Itachi-san I think that the guy we saw was a..." Kisame was cut off to see itachi's cold expressionless stare as he stood over a pile of ash and held his silver gun in hand. He also saw Itachi's fangs and that his eyes were red. But that was expected since he already knew Itachi was a vampire.

"You're so late" Itachi put his gun back in his holder and started for the hotel they was staying at until dawn. On the way back to the hotel Kisame had a flashback to the first time he met the ice cold vampire prince.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kisame get your ass in here and meet your new partner." Kisame walked grudgingly in the room only to stop dead in his tracks. There were two men before him their leader pein. He had orange hair and purple eyes with black circles in them. He also had a freakish amount of piercings in his ears on his nose and on his lip. But the other man caught his attention. He had pale skin that could rival snow. He had long raven hair that was in a loose ponytail and bangs that cover some of his face. He also had dark eyes that put the color of the night sky to shame he also had markings that went down from the corner of both eyes onto his cheeks. He also had two fangs that came down of his pink plump lips._

_**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING PEIN?" ** Kisame yelled at him from the other side of the room. He made sure to keep his distance between him and the vampire._

_"If you would so kindly to let me finish I will explain what a vampire is doing here." Pein tried to keep his calm but Kisame's attitude was making it hard. _

_"Itachi here is the heir of the Uchiha Clan of Vampires. As you know Itachi went missing from the underworld about a week ago. He came to me however asking if he could work for us." Kisame starred at Pen with a look of disgust of his face._

_"And you actually believe that he would go against his own kind? Like seriously you are loosing your touch." A vein appeared on Pein's forehead. He was about to nail Kisame in the face with one of his shoes but somebody beat him to it. Itachi chucked his knife at Kisame. He just barely managed to doge it causing it to land in the wall right beside his head._

_**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** Kisame looked at Itachi only to see his once emotionless black eyes had turned red and was filled with hate. _

_"I would appreciate it if you talk what you knew and not what you think. And for your info I hate even being born of these disgusting creatures and wouldn't mind killing one in a heartbeat." Itachi casually walked over to the spot where his knife was lodged into the wall. He pulled the knife out and put it in his holder. He bowed to Pein and walked out the room._

_"Looks like you two got off on a bad start Kisame hn?" Kisame turned around to see Deidara standing their with a smirk on his face._

_"Fuck you!" Kisame stomped out the room angrily. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Kisame chuckled at the memory. It was true they got off on the wrong foot but once they started to go on missions he saw that there was more to Itachi then it seemed. Also he knew there was plenty more he didn't know but Itachi being the quiet ice cold person he was wouldn't share.

"Have you finally cracked Kisame?" Itachi looked back at his partner with an eyebrow raised.

"No I havn't lost it I was thinking back to the first time I met you Itachi-san." Kisame smirked.

"Hn. Anyway let's hurry up I'm soaking wet." The pair walked back to the hotel faster seeing that the ran was still falling and that they were wet.

They arrived at the hotel and quickly went up to their sepreate rooms. Itachi walked into his room and pealed off lay after layer or wet clothing.


End file.
